


It's All right

by irni_makk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_makk/pseuds/irni_makk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И это так правильно - быть рядом с тобой, это так нормально...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fo).



\- Чего ты боишься? – спрашиваю я у Джерарда, когда он в очередной раз нервно закусывает свою нижнюю губу и отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону, настойчиво избегая моих глаз. Мне действительно странно видеть его таким, особенно если учесть, что в нашей компании он главный заводила, способный на самые сумасшедшие поступки. Да даже сорок минут назад, когда он позвонил мне и попросил встретиться на нашем месте, его голос звучал куда намного бодрее и увереннее. Сейчас же он ведет себя словно девочка-подросток на первом свидании с самым красивым парнем в школе. Ладно, возможно я загнул насчет самого красивого парня, но в остальном точно прав. То есть, почти прав… то есть, это ведь не свидание, так? Или все-таки… нет, не может быть.

\- Фрэнки, я не знаю, как сказать, - наконец-таки он поворачивается ко мне лицом и несмело, но все-таки смотрит прямо в глаза. Теперь же, моя последняя мысль не кажется мне уж такой абсурдной, потому что в этих глазах я вижу то, чего никогда не видел раньше. Я слишком хорошо его знаю и способен уловить хотя бы малейшее изменение в его поведении, но сейчас даже я не могу сказать, что он чувствует и почему его всего чуть ли не трясет. Это действительно странно. Но если бы я его не знал так хорошо, как на самом деле, то подумал бы, что он собирается признаться мне в любви… От одной этой мысли я невольно улыбаюсь и теперь уже сам опускаю взгляд.

«Нет, этого не может быть» - уже в который раз за последние полчаса думаю я. Не то, чтобы мне не нравился Джерард, совсем нет, просто за два года нашего знакомства мы никогда не переступали ту  
черту дозволенности, которую предполагает дружба. Хотя Рэй и Майки всегда подозрительно смотрели на нас, когда я мог усесться к нему на колени или же когда он мог позволить себе чмокнуть меня в щеку. Но ведь это ничего не значит, не так ли?

Не в состоянии больше мучить себя, я снова поднимаю голову и смотрю на все такого же растерянного Джерарда.

\- Джи, в чем дело? Что ты хочешь мне сказать? – почему-то теперь мне в голову начинают лезть совсем другие мысли. А что если случилось что-нибудь серьезное? Может быть, он хочет сообщить мне, что собирается уехать после колледжа, который мы заканчиваем через год, не смотря на то, что когда-то пообещал всегда быть рядом? Или же он действительно влюбился, но только не в меня, идиота, а в кого-то другого? От одной этой мысли меня всего чуть ли не передернуло… странно. А может… может, он вообще чем-то болен? Чем-то очень серьезным? Я вдруг ощутил, как чувство невероятной тревожности и страха накрыло меня, и я уже совсем не хотел продолжать играть в эту молчанку. Сколько можно тянуть.

\- Джерард, мать твою, если ты прямо сейчас не скажешь, что случилось, то я ударю тебя, клянусь, - угрожающе произношу я, и совершенно не шучу. Он же только нервно хихикает и снова опускает взгляд на свои кеды.

\- Фрэнки, ты ведь не ударишь меня, - он продолжает робко улыбаться, специально прикрыв глаза длинной челкой.

\- Ну, знаешь ли, все бывает в первый раз… - после этих слов, Джерард неожиданно резко поднимает голову и с какой-то невероятной тоской в глазах смотрит на меня.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты прав, - еле слышно шепчет он, заставляя меня все также непонимающего на него уставиться.

Несколько мгновений мы просто смотрим друг на друга, не смея в лишний раз даже моргнуть. Я никогда не испытывал такого раньше. Именно сейчас, в этот миг, я словно видел перед собой совсем  
другого человека. Не того взбалмошного Джерарда Уэя, напивавшегося на каждой вечеринке в колледже и засыпавшего на любой горизонтальной плоскости, а ранимого и чувственного Джерарда. Он всегда поражал меня многогранностью своего характера, но в основном это были резкие и уверенные черты, я никогда не думал, что он может быть таким…

\- В последнее время, я очень много думаю, - на этот раз, он начинает говорить сам, без моих подгонов. Мне показалось, он наконец-таки набрался смелости и теперь уже точно все скажет. – Я не знаю, когда это началось и не знаю, кто в этом виноват. Возможно, ты подумаешь, что я идиот, и я даже не буду с тобой спорить. Я действительно идиот. – Он глубоко вздыхает, облизывая слишком быстро пересохшие губы. Я не свожу с него внимательного и растерянного взгляда, иногда забывая дышать. – Я уверяю тебя, чтобы ты ни сказал, я пойму, правда. Просто больше не могу держать это в себе, мне нужно высказаться. – Ох, черт, я даже не думал, что мое сердце может биться так быстро. Я уже и сам не знаю, что больше всего желаю услышать, лишь бы эта пытка быстрее кончилась. От каждого его слова, мне хочется то ли плакать, то ли смеяться. И пусть я буду последним кретином, но, кажется, я догадываюсь, что он собирается сказать. – Так вот Фрэнки… Ты…

\- Я… - неизвестно для чего прошептал я, прожигая в нем дыру, но даже не пытаясь смотреть менее умоляющим взглядом.

\- Ты… помнишь нашу первую встречу? – на выдохе произносит Джерард.

Честно признаться, это немного не то, что я ожидал услышать. Невольно нахмурившись, я глубже засовываю руки в карманы своей толстовки и опускаю глаза, немного ссутулившись. Со стороны я, наверно, похож на недовольного ребенка, не получившего того, чего ему хотелось. Джерард же наоборот выровнялся, расправив плечи и, быстро облизав вновь пересохшие губы, продолжил:

\- Мы тогда были на втором курсе, и планировалась какая-то очередная грандиозная вечеринка, на которую Майки пытался вытащить меня. Да-да, ты не ослышался, именно «пытался». Я тогда плохо себя чувствовал и не хотел никуда идти, но мой настырный братец все-таки настоял на своем. Придя на эту вечеринку в самом ужасном настроении, я был готов убить любого, кто бы попался мне на пути, поэтому я просто решил взять несколько бутылок пива и посидеть в каком-нибудь скромном углу. Но тогда… Фрэнки, ты помнишь, что произошло потом?

Джерард посмотрел на меня, и я почувствовал, что он ждет ответа. Задумавшись, я начал вспоминать все события того вечера, который был не самым приятным в моей жизни, но так я думал до определенного момента. Так получилось, что на той вечеринке я очень сильно напился, а когда я это делаю, то во мне просыпается необъяснимое и дикое желание ко всем приставать. Я мог повиснуть у кого-нибудь на шее, привязаться с тупым разговором или завязать идиотский спор, в общем, все то, чего желала моя пьяная и неконтролируемая сущность. Мне очень плохо вспоминался тот вечер, однако я отчетливо помню, как в какой-то момент я просто впился в губы какого-то парня, скромно сидящего в самом углу зала. Следующее, что я помню, это кулак, впечатавшийся в мою скулу. Дальше, я отключился и проснулся только на следующий день в своей комнате.

А очнулся я оттого, что рядом со мной кто-то находился, и я мог это почувствовать даже сквозь сон. Не без труда разлепив опухшие глаза и сразу ощутив пронзительную боль в области левой скулы, я увидел, что передо мной сидел незнакомый парень. Уже в следующую секунду, заметив мое пробуждение, этот парень начал говорить какие-то слова, суть которых мне было очень сложно понять, учитывая мое не самое презентабельное состояние. Единственное, что я мог расслышать, это «прости» и «так получилось». Затем он ушел, оставив меня наедине с самим собой, и, недолго сопротивляясь, я снова провалился в сон. И только вечером, когда меня разбудил мой сосед по комнате Рэй и рассказал все, что случилось на вчерашней вечеринке, я понял, кем был мой неожиданный гость. Джерарда Уэй, тот парень, которого я поцеловал днем раньше.

С тех пор мы особо не пересекались, а только изредка бросали друг на друга несмелые взгляды. Потом так получилось, что мы встретились на каком-то ужасно скучном и неинтересном семинаре, на который меня занесло совершенно случайно. Окинув аудиторию беглым взглядом, я увидел только одного знакомого мне человека, и недолго думая, подсел именно к нему. Это был Джерард и, к моему удивлению, он совершенно спокойно отреагировал на такое соседство. Мы проболтали все два часа о какой-то несущественной ерунде, такой как любимая музыка и комиксы, ни разу не затрагивая тему нашей первой встречи. Именно тогда я почувствовал, как мне легко и свободно находится в компании этого человека. Выйдя из аудитории, мы договорились встретиться вечером и провести время вместе с Майки и Рэем. С того вечера мы практически не расставались и пересекались каждый день, находя все больше и больше общих интересов, которые сближали нас, а, в конце концов, и вовсе стали неразлучными друзьями. Я был совсем не против такого развития отношений, однако все это время меня всегда мучил один-единственный вопрос – почему после того вечера именно Джерард пришел извиняться первым? Ведь если посмотреть на ситуацию трезво – то это я был виноват. Но как бы мне не хотелось, этого выяснить, я никогда не решался этого сделать, потому что в самом начале нашего дружеского общения он попросил меня никогда не возвращаться к этой теме.

\- Я вижу, что ты помнишь, - до меня донесся голос Джерарда, и я непонимающе уставился на него. Надо же, за всеми эти раздумываниями я совсем забыл, где и с кем нахожусь. Он снова отворачивается от меня и продолжает, видимо, уже не рассчитывая услышать ответ на свой предыдущий вопрос, и потом, разве по моим глазам не понятно, что я ничего не забыл?

\- Мне до сих пор неудобно за тот случай, ну, когда я ударил тебя. Ты, возможно, не догадывался, но я знал тебя еще до того, как мы… эм, пересеклись в первый раз.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – я действительно не понимаю его.

\- Я заметил тебя еще на первом курсе, но только никак не осмеливался к тебе подойти. Я сам не понимал, что со мной происходило, просто ты был не таким как все и… черт, я не знаю, - он в очередной раз глубоко вздыхает и запускает руки в волосы, сильно сжимая пальцы.

\- Джи, только скажи…

\- Я запал на тебя, словно гребаная девчонка! - Джерард резко перебивает меня и чуть ли не выкрикивает эти слова, отчего его голос кажется надорванным и шатким. – Целый год, я как маньяк наблюдал за тобой со стороны, а потом этот идиотский случай на вечеринке. В тот момент, когда я просто сижу на диване и никого не трогаю, на меня наваливается какой-то придурок и целует меня! Что я должен был сделать? Я не мог не ударить тебя. То есть, тогда я не знал, что это был ты. Я просто не различил твоего лица и сделал то, что первое пришло мне в голову – просто врезал. Только потом, когда ты без сознания откинулся на диван, я понял, какую ошибку совершил. Но было уже поздно. Единственное, что я мог сделать, это прийти к тебе на следующее утро и попросить прощения. Мне уже было плевать, как это могло выглядеть со стороны, мне просто нужно было это сделать.

Он замолкает на пару секунд, не переставая нервно грызть свои губы, я же могу только молча смотреть на него, словно на восьмое чудо света, не переставая задаваться единственным вопросом – что все это значит? Но не успеваю я что-либо сказать, как Джерард сильно сжимает глаза и, делая глубокий вдох, произносит на одном дыхании.

\- Ты мне нравишься… и нравился все это время больше, чем друг… - после этих последних слов, я и вовсе забываю, как дышать. Значит, это правда? Значит, мне все это не казалось? Когда я сидел у него на коленях, и он чуть крепче обнимал меня за талию, слегка притягивая к себе, когда он целовал меня и задерживал губы на моей щеке на секунду дольше положенного… Значит, все это было не просто так?  
Но почему все это время я даже не задумывался об этом? Неужели я был настолько слеп и глуп?

\- Идиот, - вырвалось у меня, в то время как я все продолжаю сидеть в оцепенении, уставившись перед собой.

\- Я предполагал такую твою реакцию, - словно издалека я слышу голос Джерарда, и только сейчас до меня доходит, что он мог понять меня не так.

\- Нет-нет, Джи, ты все не так понял, это я идиот, - словно ошпаренный, я подскакиваю на ноги и обнимаю его за плечи. Я не знаю, что делаю, находясь словно во сне, не до конца веря во все слова, произнесенные им только что. Просто в какой-то миг, я понял, насколько тяжело было Джерарду скрывать в себе свои чувства все это время и теперь, после такого признания, услышать всего лишь «идиот». Меня переполняют эмоции, я чувствую себя так, как будто из меня высосали все силы и единственное, что я могу - цепляться за него, как за спасательный круг. У меня есть только одно желание, только одна потребность – это чувствовать, как его руки обхватывают меня за талию и тянут к себе, ощущать его горячее сбившееся дыхание на своей шее и понимать, что наконец-таки теперь у меня есть то, чего не хватало последние два года. У меня есть Джерард, весь целиком, только что открывший передо мной душу.

Не сопротивляясь, я подаюсь вперед и сажусь к нему на колени, все также не отпуская его из собственных рук. Я понимаю, что мне нужно что-то сказать, однако подобрать слова не так-то и легко.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты молчал все это время, - спустя несколько минут, шепчу я. Джерард слегка отстраняется от меня, заглядывая в мои глаза.

\- Это значит, «да»? Ты согласен со мной встречаться? – со своей фирменной ухмылкой спрашивает он. Подозрительно сощурив глаза, я внимательно всматриваюсь в его лицо. О боже, неужели в него снова вселился тот самый уверенный Джерард? 

Нет, Джи, теперь ты можешь даже не стараться казаться таким крутым и самодовольным парнем, я видел твою другую сторону и навсегда запомню тебя именно таким.

Он продолжает смотреть на меня невозмутимым, даже немного дерзким взглядом, все также довольно улыбаясь. Ну что же, кажется, я знаю, как можно немного приубавить его пыл. Неторопливо, словно в замедленной съемке, я начинаю наклоняться вперед, сокращая расстояние между нашими лицами. И в такой чувственный, даже интимный момент, мне становится невероятно смешно от того, как стремительно меняется выражение лица Джерарда. Теперь он выглядит совершенно серьезным, затаив дыхание и ожидая моих действий, я же стараюсь вести себя как можно серьезнее и не засмеяться прямо сейчас. Это было бы немного не то, чего мне хочется.

Делая глубокий вдох, я наконец-таки прикасаюсь своими губами к губам Джерарда. Это всего лишь легкое невесомое прикосновение, от которого все мое тело покрывается мелкими мурашками. Уже в следующую секунду, отстранившись от него буквально на один миллиметр, я заглядываю ему в глаза, чтобы узнать его состояние. Мало ли, как он мог отреагировать на такое, в конце концов, если я ему нравлюсь, может это еще совсем не значит, что теперь он готов меня целовать.

Его лицо сейчас настолько близко, что мы можем соприкасаться лишь носами, все также внимательно изучая друг друга. Я не замечаю ни страха, ни недовольства в его глазах, наоборот, он с таким вожделением смотрит на меня, что в этот миг меня просто распирает от гордости. Не знаю, почему именно от гордости, это глупо, наверно, просто мне до сих пор не верится, что на меня может запасть кто-то такой, как Джерард.

Не желая больше сдерживать себя, я еще сильнее приобнимаю его за шею, и прижимаюсь к нему чуть крепче, чтобы в очередной раз испробовать его губы на вкус. Теперь это больше похоже на реальный поцелуй, однако он такой же чувственный и не торопливый.

Наш первый поцелуй.

\- Это значит «да», - шепчу я, не отрываясь от его губ, и тут же чувствую мгновенную улыбку, появившуюся на его лице.

И все-таки, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Джерард Уэй.


End file.
